


Cuddle Buddies

by itbeajen



Series: Happily Lost in Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, all that matters to him is being able to keep you close to him.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Series: Happily Lost in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.

Leon has always been a hot-headed and physically heat-radiating man. He has the kind of hands that would get sweaty when he’s nervous or doing anything that excites or stresses him. He rarely gets cold regardless of cold or snow. 

And yet despite it all, you chose to cuddle with his Charizard. The same Charizard who would guide Leon the  _ correct _ direction since everyone knows how poor Leon’s directional sense is. 

It bothered him that despite the fact that you would sleep facing him, and often snuggled up against him, every morning he’s been waking up to the same scene. His Charizard has clearly abandoned Leon’s side of the bed and has gone over to your side. Instead of feeling your arms lazily draped over his waist, and maybe even sleepily drawing circles on his back, he’s alone and somewhat chilly as the blankets are all pulled over to your side of the bed with nothing more than his feet barely being covered by the edges.

He slightly huffs and pouts at the sight of it. Sure, it was adorable seeing you all snuggled up to his Charizard, but it  _ bothered _ him. He could see that smug grin on his partner Pokemon’s face, and he really can’t believe that both of you would betray him like this.

While he was Leon, the man who happened to be burning hot like the passionate flames within him, even  _ he _ got cold (and lonely) during the cold mornings. His pout fades away though when he sees you roll over and away from his Charizard. You were facing him now, and you were so defenseless, so vulnerable, and absolutely adorable. Your hair fanned over the pillow with some stray strands falling over your face. 

Your steady breathing was an indication that you were still asleep, and with this knowledge, Leon carefully closed the gap between the two of you on the bed. While he was never the best at being subtle or discrete, he was certainly doing the best he could to not disturb you from your sleep. 

The smile that was slowly widening on his face was starting to make his cheeks hurt as he realized he’s just been smiling at the mere sight of you. Seeing you so calm and at peace by his side filled him with unspeakable emotions and a warmth that made his entire body feel mushy. His fingertips gently brushed over your cheek to take off that one last strand of hair that stubbornly refused to leave, but as soon as he applied a bit too much pressure to move it, he saw your brows furrow slightly before you opened your eyes.

“G-Good morning,” Leon stuttered. A sheepish smile was evident on his face and the sleepy smile that he got in return from you made his entire day light up. You lazily stretched and slowly reached out to touch his cheek. 

“Morning.” Your greeting was barely a whisper, and if he wasn’t already purposely leaning in towards you, he probably wouldn’t have heard you at all. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” you yawned and inch yourself closer to Leon. You were close enough to touch him without much effort, and you very quickly take advantage of that by snuggling up against his chest. Whether it was the heat from his own body, or the heat you had gathered with the blanket and Charizard, but whatever it was, he enjoyed the feeling of you leaning into his touch.

“Sleepy still?”

“Mm…” 

Your eyes were closed and you reached up towards his face. Your fingers gently traced the outline of his cheeks and you smiled, “Let’s sleep in a bit longer.”

“What about work?”

“We can do it later,” you smiled, “We have all day, after all.”

Leon chuckled as he slowly pulled you closer to him. He gently placed a kiss on your forehead, and whispered, “Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
